


Flowing Backwards

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like the decidedly non-demonic blood his brother's been drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born after a lot of sex between ideas in the bed that is my mind. Mostly the newest episode and mirror universes (of which this fic is not one or not a traditional one), but also a little of the pain that the boys don't seem to be able to get away from. I also take it as a good sign that I'm writing _something_ , even if it's not planned stuff.

  
The strike sends Sam crashing back against the hard marble stone wall. He picks himself back up, ready to throw his own punch when Dean beats him to it.

"Really Sam? Are you _insane_? You know what he is! And you're drinking his _blood_?" Dean looks torn between disgusted, ashamed and sad. Sam isn't sure which's worse.

"Dean- Look, calm down. We can talk about-,"

"There's nothing to talk about, Sam!" Dean is furious too, voice agitated and barking.

Sam watches his brother's eyes flash black and then back to green-

"He's an angel- a fucking _archangel_ and you wanna play tonsil hockey with the guy?!" Dean snarls at him, flicks a wrist and sends him crashing to the other wall.

"Do you have any idea how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? How far from _demon_? We're the most hunted souls in the history of both Hell and Earth! You need to stop, Sam. Now," Dean's face is set.

"Me or him."

Sam clenches his teeth, "Don't ask me that- Look, Dean, come with us, just- It's Lilith. We think we know where she is. If we find her-"

"No! Damnit Sam! We do this my way- the Winchester way. We do this smart, or not at all!" Dean's serious, furious and Sam's hope of doing this together slowly drops away. Dean won't let it go.

Still he has to try, one last time.

"Look, Dean, the blood- I don't need it. I'm not hooked or addicted or- or- _brainwashed_ or whatever Cazieal's put into your head. I'm me-,"

"Sam, your eyes _glowed_!" the words are bitten off and must taste as bitter in Dean's mouth as they sound in Sam's ears but he continues, "If I didn't know you, I'd want to hunt you!"


End file.
